


The Future High Warlock

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Jia being a dick, M/M, Prompt Fic, Supportive Alec Lightwood, cross-posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus is offered the High Warlock of Alicante position while Alec is slated to remain the Head of the New York Institute.  He refuses to play the Clave's game.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 23
Kudos: 316
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	The Future High Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Zama418 - zama418 asked: Hi! I'm a HUGE fan of your writing! I'm currently reading A gift from the Unseelie king, and there's one little idea that won't leave me. Of all the fics about Malec's move to Alicante, all of them state that Alec was first appointed as Inquisitor, and only after that was Magnus appointed as HWoA. But what if it was the other way around?! What if after everything he did, the Clave just up and asked him as soon as the dust settled after closing the rift? And Alec, of course, encourages him to take it, coz it's not like there's anything stopping him from joining Magnus in Alicante. He then works in the Idris Institute under Jia or whoever and eventually develops a stellar reputation. He pioneers new methods of integrating the shadow world and downworld and so on. As he's doing this, he's making his way up the ranks. Next thing he knows, he's the youngest Inquisitor the Clave has ever appointed.
> 
> Did a slightly different take on the prompt, but hope you enjoy it regardless!!

  
Magnus frowned at the fire message for the third time in as many minutes and sighed, letting it burn up the rest of the way at last before looking at Alexander. 

  
Alec glanced up from his tablet with a raised eyebrow. “You going to tell me what you’ve been sighing over for the past several minutes yet?” 

  
“I’ve been summoned to Alicante,” Magnus said, still frowning. “They didn’t say why. Only offered a time, place, and told me to come to the main Assembly Hall.” 

  
Alec put down the tablet and looked at Magnus. “When?” 

  
Magnus huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Tomorrow.” 

  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Alec said, standing up and walking towards him. “Do you want me to go with you?” 

  
“I hardly need a bodyguard,” Magnus said with a sniff. His eyes turned playful and he grinned, reaching out to pull Alec closer. “On the other hand, you do make a wonderfully intimidating presence, Alexander. So if you wanted to join me…” 

  
Alec laughed and let himself be tugged up against Magnus. “I think I could be persuaded,” he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. “You up for some persuasion, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” 

  
“Oh, I think you will find I am quite… _up_ …for it Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus teased back, grinning into the kiss. 

  
~!~ 

Magnus straightened his sleeves and flexed his fingers, looking to Alexander as they stood outside the assembly doors. “Shall we, Alexander?” 

  
“Lead the way,” Alec said, opening the door for Magnus with a grin once he heard the clock strike the top of the hour in the distance. He followed Magnus inside the assembly, but stepped to the side, watching as Magnus strode to the middle of the room, bowing to the Consul with a flourish. 

  
“Consul, you honor me with your summons,” Magnus said, smiling up at her. “But I confess I am curious for the reason.” 

  
Alec fought down the urge to snort. Magnus enjoyed being over the top when he knew it would bother everyone else and this was no exception. 

  
“Magnus Bane, we have summoned you here today-”

  
“Excuse my interruption, Consul,” Magnus cut in with a wide smile, waving his hand with the Lightwood ring prominently displayed. “It’s Lightwood-Bane, if it pleases.” 

  
Jia’s lips pursed and she stared down at the warlock. “Magnus _Lightwood-Bane,_ we have summoned you here today to offer you something.” 

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. He kept his posture open and smiled at her, urging her to continue. He could afford to outwait all of them, and he would, if they forced him to do it. 

  
Alec smiled and watched Magnus command the room. Jia shot him a glare and Alec offered her a bland smile. 

  
“It has been repeatedly pointed out to us that had we had our borders open to Downworlders during the attack on Alicante, we could have requested help,” Jia started, clearing her throat. 

  
Magnus hummed and watched as Jia Penhallow did her best not to fidget. 

  
“In that vein, we need to begin establishing connections with the local Downworld communities. Based on your service, and what you did for us that night, we would like to offer you a position.” Jia paused and met his eyes again. “As the First High Warlock of Alicante.” 

  
Magnus blinked and stared at her. “I beg your pardon?” 

  
“You would be expected to relocate to Idris immediately,” Jia continued. “And begin establishing connections, rhythms, meetings and councils with the downworld factions nearby, and others, further abroad.” 

  
Alec grinned, bright and wide, pushing himself upright. He knew just how much Magnus had missed being a High Warlock, and now the chance to not only be a High Warlock, but to be the first in Alicante- 

  
“This is a true honor,” Magnus said, his voice quiet. “One I am truly humbled to receive.” He turned to look over his shoulder at Alec and smiled faintly before turning back to Jia. “And Alec?” 

  
“Your… _husband,_ ” Jia said, clearing her throat again. “Would remain Head of the New York Institute.” 

  
Alec felt his heart fall as the reminder of the reality of what they’d face, what _they’d_ be facing, crashed over him. How many nights would Magnus have to stay late enough that he wouldn’t make it home? Would Magnus take the loft with him? Would he have to move back to the Institute? 

  
Alec wiped his face of any reaction and met Magnus’ eyes calmly. Magnus would do whatever he wanted. He wouldn’t hold Magnus back. 

  
Magnus turned back to Jia and smiled faintly at her. “Then I am afraid I will decline your very generous offer.” He heard shouts of shock in the room and lifted his hand, calling for silence as he smiled at her. “Thank you, for your time and consideration, Consul,” he said with a bow, turning his back on them. He walked towards Alec, still smiling, and reached out to take his hand. 

  
“Magnus-” 

  
Magnus shook his head and led Alec out of the assembly room and into the hallway. He took a deep breath and looked up at Alec, giving his hand a squeeze. 

  
Alec took a deep breath. “Magnus, you can’t-” 

  
Reaching up, Magnus pressed a fingertip to Alec’s lips. He smiled faintly and replaced his finger with his lips. “I’m not going anywhere,” he breathed. He saw Alec’s eyes flare with recognition and smiled. 

  
Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand and nodded. “Okay.” 

  
“Besides,” Magnus’ eyes twinkled as he pulled Alec further down the hallway until he could summon a portal. “I play a long game, Alexander. This won’t be the only time I’m asked.” 

  
Alec blinked at him, curiously. “How do you figure that?” 

  
Magnus winked at him. “You’ll see!” 

  
~!~

  
Four months later, when he and Alec were jointly offered the positions of High Warlock and Inquisitor, Magnus took great pleasure in reminding Alexander that he had, of course, called it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
